DOOM: Deliver Us From Evil
by DooMest
Summary: After closing the hellgate and defeating Hell's warrior, The Marine is rescued. He is tramatized after his ordeal, however, Hell isn't finished yet. Read the Marine's next adventure in a 1st person story setup,see very detailedcharacter development.


**DOOM**

Deliver Us From Evil

Chapter 1: The Queen Mary

"Corporal, you hear me, you're alright, can you hear me?" was what I heard from the other marine as I sat with my back resting on the cold steel of the Mar's Delta Labs. They wrapped bandages on my wounds as they led me out of the ruins that was once UAC's attempt at creating something new life. Now it was just a example of what could happen to Earth if it was to happen there. I felt relieved, I'm finally out of this hellhole. Once we got the docking bay, I could see the shuttle. The rescue party rushed back on. It must have been the aftermath of what happen they saw… too much for them… too much for me. They loaded me up and a marine followed in the back with some computer laptops. "Did you get any logs?" The sergeant asked as he made sure that his team was accounted for. "I could only find two operational computers, the rest were either damage or wouldn't boot up."

I laid back as a medic checked the scar near my left eye. I was going home. "OH GOD THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE WALLS!" I saw the marines that rescued me getting ripped apart. The demons ripped through the hull of the shuttle. I was going to die. They surrounded me grabbed me. My eyes opened as a marine woke me up. "Hey, buddy, you alright?" I'm still getting used to the shock I guess. I better stay awake. I looked out at the window beside me. We were already in space and making our way back to the fleet. The ship in the front was the U.S.S. Queen Mary, followed by the U.S.S. Hercules and the U.S.S. Excalibur. Soon I'll be back on Earth… in bed, with a nice cup of coffee.

"We'll be landing in five minuets, bring the Corporal to the Queen Mary and then have the technician bring the laptop to the Hercules." The pilot nodded as the Sergeant told him where to go. I still had my armor on, the scratches on it… I could remember where each one came from. Everyone on the shuttle would take a glimpse of the only survivor of what happened. "Alright everyone, we're landing, get your stuff together." The pilot's voice projected from the speaker. A marine and the sergeant got up when I did. The shuttle rocked as the landing gears finally touched the ground. The doors opened to the Mary's shuttle bay. We walked off and the Sergeant led me to the medical wing. Soldiers and officers were moving from station to station. It felt good to finally be surrounded by human life. Before I entered the medical wing, they put me through the decontamination chamber. Same as the Mars base… "Decontamination Complete." The feminine computer voice spoke. The door opened and two doctors greeted me. The medical wing had a white coloring to almost everything. "Right this way, Corporal." They placed me in a room with a large window. The bed looked comfortable, the size was pretty good, a com station if I need anything, I'm so tired. I dragged myself into the bed and to close my eyes. Part of me was so happy to finally sleep, the other part of me was afraid to sleep. I layed in bed exhausted but so scared out of my mind. My hands were shaking… oh God… I sat up in my bed and looked at my hands shaking. I went to the com station and pressed the button. A nurse somewhat high pitched spoke on the other side. "Hello, how may I help you?" If you can change time that would be nice… let me just get some sleep… "I need something to help me sleep, no dreams too." "I'll be there shortly." I walked back to my bed and stared at my shivering hands. The door opened and the nurse walked in. She was dressed in slacks and a doctor's white coat. Not what you were expecting. She had red hair and dark eyes. The sight of her beauty calmed me down. She gave me a injection on my arm. "That'll help you sleep Corporal, need anything else?" I looked up and answered and smiled "No that'll be all, thank you." "You're welcome." She left and I was alone again. My eyes closed and I could feel my mind slipping into another world.

The elevator doors opened. I was in the Administration section of the base. But what the hell am I doing here? I was on the Queen Mary! Oh God… "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I could hear the footsteps of people coming. I gripped my shotgun and held it up. "Identify yourself!" The door opened and the undead marched in. I fired and yelled as they came. Grunts and moans grew louder as they closed distance. I fired, cocked the shotgun, and then fired again. I did this in ever direction until it was empty. The zombies tried to grab me but I used my shotgun like a bat. I swung as hard as I could, but within seconds they swarmed me. I could feel their bites, scratches, their cold hands. I screamed and opened my eyes. I was in the medical wing still. My heart was pounding… why didn't the medicine work? I think it'll take a lot to take that out of my head.

I decided to just lay in bed and not sleep. Come on, there's no more undead or demons, or ghost. No more fighting… now I can just relax. I need to calm down…


End file.
